Rajja
"She has great powers. She will be well protected." ''-Rajja'' Rajja is a snake god that protects the Reptilia tribe when he is needed. He is the first out of the snake gods to be restored to a flesh body. Backstory The guardian of peace, one of the last living snakes of the snake gods, Rajja the python. Rajja is the guardian of the Sanctuary Gardens, its gatekeeper. Rajja's power is to grant peace, he also brings life to the Sanctuary Gardens. He may be old, but he's very wise and his ablility to make a wish come true has slowly depleted, therefore he can't seem to make other spieces live in peace with one another. Rajja had his own temple, and special shrine called "warp shrine" which can only be found once and used once. Legend of the 6 Snake Gods Legend has it, that many eons ago. The 6 snake gods created life and gave each creature they created their own mind and will. The snake gods themselves appear to be in a "spirit" like appearance, rather than a full flesh body. Rajja is the only snake god to ever take full physical apperance with flesh and blood. The other 5 snake gods weren't very lucky to have a physical form. before the other snake gods could join Rajja, Rothion The Reptilia was killed trying to free his daughter Marisa The Reptilia from Sliver the Snake God. Rajja was the only snake god to have his test completed and restored. what becomes of the 5 snake gods now, they are still keeping the planet together and full of life even with or without a flesh and blood body. Blessing of the Princess Rajja is consider the guardian of peace and the only good hearted snake. He blessed Earthia The Reptilia and Rothion The Reptilia 's child, Marisa as a baby, requested from rothion himself, to be blessed by the good reptilian. Rothion knew that Rajja's words of wisdom and power of peace will protect his daughter from harm. Rajja can forseen that Marisa was a gifted reptitla of being both of almost being a snake god herself, but is is only a demi-god. But even if she was capble of that power, he will save it for another time for her to get that power, being the snake god of peace. He made sure during Marisa's days of being a first born, would live her days in peace before the deadly seal was broken to unleash her full purpose of being chosen to become the goddess of snakes. He kept it secret from Rothion for many years, after he was first reborn into a flesh form. Even after that event, he was forgiven, but before he could tell Rothion, the reptilian was killed by Sliver, and now he feels a bit of remorse of ever letting the prophecy come true. But it wasn't total loss, at least Marisa is safe from each reptilian. Art Gallery rajja the python artwork.png|rajja artwork Snake god spirit.png|snake god apperance Legend of the snake gods.png|legend of the snake gods Music Theme Trivia *''Rajja is the only good snake within planet ophidia, and the only reptilian who's made peace with the Ophidians.'' *''He is only 1 out of the other 6 snake gods'' *''He can see kindness within everyone'' *H''e can reopen the warp shrine by whoever wants to return or stay on where they came from'' *''Rajja's connected to the legends of the reptilia's writings'' *''Rajja was originally going to be a different snake but was changed to a python'' *''Pythons are consider the wises of all the snakes and are peace makers in ophidia'' *''Rajja is the only snake god who is bigger than sliver the snake god'' *''He blessed Marisa the reptilia and knows of her purpose and has watched over her in spirit'' *''Once Rajja passes, Alios will take his place as the new guardian of peace'' *''He and Grand Shisa are the only two gods that seem to be restored unlike the others'' *''He appears as a spirit, guiding both Tommy The Reptilia and Marisa The Reptilia on their journey.'' *''He will only be summoned by Rajja's Flute '' Category:Snakes Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Reptilian Category:Guardian Category:Lifeform Category:Cold-blooded Category:Spirit Category:Gods Category:Allies Category:Ophidia Characters